Una nueva aventura
by M. C Hale
Summary: Cinco años después de que los tamers se despidieran de los digimon han pasado. No muchas cosas cambiaron. Los chicos siguen igual, o aún más, unidos que en esa época. De repente una nueva alumna llega al instituto de los chicos. A partir de su llegada se abre una nueva puerta. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? Y ¡¿Acaso la acompaña un digimon! [Personajes de Digimon Tamers]
1. Una nueva alumna

**Summary:** Cinco años después de que los tamers se despidieran de los digimon han pasado. No muchas cosas cambiaron. Los chicos siguen igual, o aún más, unidos que en esa época. De repente una nueva alumna llega al instituto de los chicos. A partir de su llegada se abre una nueva puerta. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? Y ¡¿Acaso la acompaña un digimon?!

* * *

Una nueva aventura

**Capitulo O1: Una nueva alumna.**

— ¡Date prisa Takato que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa! — exclamó una chica mientras corría a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad de Shinjuku.

La chica no era muy alta, de dieciséis años, su cabello era rojizo que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros y llevaba suelto con algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro, su piel era clara, sin exagerar, de ojos marrones. Iba vestida con una falda gris, una camiseta rosa y una blusa azul de tirantes. Usaba zapatillas color rosa también.

— ¡Espérame Juri! — gritó un chico castaño, bastante guapo, tratando de darle alcance. El chico, como dije antes, era castaño, sus ojos eran color rubí y su piel ligeramente acanelada. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con una camisa azul sobre esta, vaqueros azules y zapatillas a juego.

Los dos chicos corrieron unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que llegaron al establecimiento escolar, se dieron aun más prisa y, luego de cambiarse los zapatos, corrieron directo al aula pensando que se les hacia tarde.

— ¡Llegamos! — exclamó la chica intentando recuperar el aire, al igual que el chico.

— ¿Otra vez se les hizo tarde? — preguntó alguien detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon a ver para encontrarse con sus amigos. Kenta, Hirokazu, Ryo, Rika y Henry. El último había sido quien había hablado.

Todos estaban mucho más altos que antes, aun que eso era obvio después de todo habían pasado cinco años. Los chicos, obviamente, más altos que Juri o Rika.

Los cuatro chicos, al igual que Juri y Rika, habían dejado atrás el 'aspecto' de niños transformándose en todos unos adolescentes. Y vaya adolescentes.

Hirokazu y Kenta estaban casi igual, sol que más altos y con facciones más maduras, aun que no mucho ya que seguían siendo casi iguales que cinco años atrás. Ryo también había cambiado, y como correspondía al ser el mayor, era el más alto además de que su cuerpo se había vuelto más fornido y musculoso, pero sin exagerar, debido a que había practicado deportes hasta el año anterior cuando decidió dejarlo. Henry también tenía un buen cuerpo y es que las artes marciales hacían magia en el. Los cinco, con Takato, eran bastante populares entre las chicas.

Pero como olvidarse de las chicas. Juri y Rika también llamaban la atención entre los chicos causando la envidia de muchos y la molestia de Takato y Ryo además de las demás chicas.

Rika había crecido mucho en esos años, ya tenía dieciséis años así que era normal. Se había vuelto más alta, más que Juri al menos, su cabello estaba más largo ya que lo había dejado crecer casi le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar dejando atrás el aspecto de niña para ser más parecido al de una mujer, atrayendo así gran parte de las miradas por parte del sexo opuesto.

A pesar de la popularidad que este peculiar grupo tenia en la escuela, los chicos con chicas y las chicas con los chicos, no hacían mucho caso a eso. Por diferentes razones que ahora vamos a explicar.

En el caso de Juri y Takato es que ellos dos habían comenzado a salir hacia poco más de un año y tenían una hermosa relación. Y es que por fin a Takato se le había dado con la chica que ya, desde niños, le gustaba mucho.

En el caso de Ryo bueno... además de ser el mismo, que ya es mucho, estaba interesado en una chica de su clase. Y sí, esa era Rika. Y claro, como olvidarnos de la 'frívola' Rika Nonaka. Ella también estaba interesada en alguien y adivine, sarcasmo total, si ese era Ryo Akiyama aquél muchacho con el que vivía discutiendo.

Con Hirokazu y Kenta es muy diferente a los demás. Y es que estos dos si que aprovechaban la atención que conseguían con el sexo opuesto. No es que fueran par de 'coquetos', sino que simplemente 'coqueteaban' con varias chicas, pero nunca es más que un simple coqueteo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Henry. El, a pesar de no parecerlo, es una persona bastante tímida. Además de que no le interesa para nada el sexo opuesto porque... ¡Bueno es Henry! Y si trataba con alguna chica no era más que alguna de sus hermanas o sino Rika o Juri quienes se habían vuelto amigas muy importantes para él.

— ¿No deberían estar en clase ustedes? — les preguntó Takato a Ryo, Rika y Henry.

— Faltan diez minutos para que las clases comiencen Takato — dijo Rika como si fuera obvio, a lo que los dos chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo que diez minutos? Cuando Salí de mi casa eran las siete treinta — dijo Juri sorprendida.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que llegue temprano? — preguntó Takato aun sorprendido.

— Si, como tú lo dices Takato, han llegado temprano.

— Yo no entiendo cómo puedes empezar a llegar tarde cuando recién es el tercer día de clases — dijo Ryo de la nada.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero bueno… después de todo es Takato así que tendría que ser obvio para nosotros — dijo Rika tranquilamente mientras se alejaba de los demás.

— ¿A dónde vas Rika? — preguntó Juri.

— Siempre tan antipática — murmuraron Kenta y Hirokazu a la vez.

— Al salón, las clases comienzan en diez minutos. Que esté aquí junto no quiere decir que deba llegar tarde como otras personas — dijo ignorando el comentario de los dos chicos y echándole una significativa mirada a Takato.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el.

— Yo solo digo la verdad — se encogió de hombros — Ya nos veremos luego en el almuerzo — dijo antes de entrar al salón.

— No cabe duda, Rika nunca cambiara — dijo Henry sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Tienes razón, pero también deberíamos entrar mira que nos toca con Aki-sensei — y como si eso fuera un aviso de alerta, los dos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos y siguieron el mismo camino que la pelirroja para entrar al salón.

Un rato después las clases comenzaban en toda la preparatoria. Rika, Henry y Ryo se encontraban en sus lugares, al fondo de la clase y contra el ventanal. Henry se sentaba junto a Rika y frente a ella Ryo, el lugar frente al peli azul se encontraba vacío.

La clase estaba casi llena, al menos de los que iban a esa clase, cuando la profesora entró. Suspiro derrotada parándose detrás de su escritorio.

— Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna. Por favor pasa — pidió la profesora.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica no muy alta, un metro sesenta y cinco más o menos, de piel clara, sin exagerar. Delgada y con buen cuerpo. Su rostro era afilado y con facciones muy suaves. Con grandes ojos verdes y rasgados. Su cabello era negro y largo, el cual llevaba amarrado en dos coletas bajas las cuales llegaban hasta el final de su cintura, sus puntas se rizaban levemente con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente hasta el inicio de sus ojos.

Iba vestida con una chaqueta de jeans de manga larga sobre una blusa blanca lisa, vaqueros azules bien pegados a su cuerpo de color azul. Llevaba unas zapatillas color roja. En su cintura llevaba un cinturón marrón con detalles plateados.

— Por favor preséntate.

— Si. Mi nombre es Sakura Kouyama, tengo dieciséis años — dijo de forma despreocupada mientras hacia una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Su semblante era totalmente inexpresivo.

— "_No puede ser ella es…"_ — Ryo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

— "_No pensé que fuera a ir a mi misma preparatoria"_ — pensó Henry al oír su nombre.

— Ella será su nueva compañera a partir de ahora así que espero que sean buenos con ella. Kouyama siéntate en el asiento vacío frente a Wong — ordeno la profesora.

La chica asintió y de forma muy tranquila comenzó a acercarse al asiento que la profesora le indicó bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la clase. Especialmente de los chicos quienes murmuraban cosas como 'Yo felizmente seria más que amable con ella' o 'Con gusto le daría un recorrido por la escuela' 'Felizmente la llevaría a dar una vuelta' y cosas así.

La chica ignoró todas las miradas, especialmente la de Henry, y se sentó frente a él como si estuviera completamente sola.

— Ahora comencemos a hacer los ejercicios de la pagina 4 y…—

.

.

.

.

— Supe que una chica nueva entro en su clase, ¿es verdad? — preguntó Juri mientras ella y los demás almorzaban en el patio de la preparatoria bajo la sombre de un enorme árbol de cerezo.

— Así es.

— ¿Es bonita? ¡Apuesto a que lo es! Deberíamos conocerla ¿No crees Hirokazu? — preguntó Kenta muy animado a su amigo.

— ¡Tienes razón! Quizás hasta podamos pedirle una cita — respondió el otro muy animado.

Los demás no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos ante la reacción de esos dos. Siempre era así cuando veían a una chica linda.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Juri ignorando a los otros dos quienes comenzaron a debatir lo que sería, según ellos, la mejor forma para pedir una cita.

— Sakura Kouyama — respondió Henry mordiendo uno de sus onigiri.

— ¿Kouyama? Me suena de algún lado — dijo Juri llevando una mano a su barbilla en pose pensativa.

— Su padre es uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón — dijo nuevamente Henry. Todos fijaron sus miradas en el — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Tu como sabes eso? — preguntó Kenta.

— Pues…— pero fue interrumpido por Hirokazu.

— ¡Seguramente te has fijado en ella y…! —

— ¡No, no espera! No es eso — exclamó el chico negando con la cabeza rápidamente, pero no paso desapercibido para los demás el ligero tono carmín en las mejillas del chico.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y que es entonces? — preguntó Rika con una ceja alzada. Le divertía demasiado poder molestar un poco a sus amigos y es que ya no era suficiente con solo discutir con Ryo todos los días.

— Bueno es que verán…— se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza nerviosamente.

_**Flashback**_

El lunes en la noche, luego del primer día de escuela, en la casa de Henry:

— ¿Hijo estás listo? Kouyama y su hija estarán aquí en nada — preguntó Janyu Wong, el padre de Henry, mientras se asomaba a la habitación de su hijo.

— Si papa, estoy listo — el chico se puso de pie. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos simples vaqueros con zapatillas negras.

— Está bien cuando…— en ese momento el timbre sonó — Iré a abrir, no te tardes — dicho esto procedió a salir de la habitación de su hijo quien no pudo más que suspirar.

— Me preguntó que…— sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos — Bien iré antes de que papá o Suzie vengan por mí.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el recibidor. En él se encontró a su madre, su padre y su pequeña, ya no tanto, hermana. Frente a ellos se encontraban otras dos personas, un hombre y una chica de su misma edad más o menos.

— Ven hijo te presentaré — dijo su papá. El chico simplemente asintió y caminó hacia ellos. No entendía porque, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella chica de ojos verdes — El es Reiichiro Kouyama — apuntó al hombre. Tendría la misma estatura que su padre, cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros, delgado y fornido — Y ella es su hija Sakura Kouyama, tiene tu misma edad — apuntó ahora a la chica, quien simplemente hizo una reverencia con su cabeza la cual el correspondió casi por inercia — Pasemos al comedor Reiichiro y dejemos que los chicos hablen un poco — el hombre asintió y así los adultos abandonaron el lugar.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — fue lo primero que Henry preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se sintió algo estúpido, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? y lo que es más ¿Por qué no le salían las palabras?

— Ven Sakura, sentémonos y me platicas como es Londres por favor — casi chilló Suzie arrastrando a la chica hacia el sofá.

**Fin flashback **

— Y por eso es que la conozco y sé lo de su padre — terminó de explicar Henry a sus amigos.

— ¿Su padre trabajara con el tuyo? — preguntó Kenta.

— Si, eso dije.

— ¿Y se verán seguido? — Henry asintió no muy seguro y algo confundido por tantas preguntas. Hirokazu volteó hacia Kenta — ¡No es justo! — exclamaron los dos a la vez haciendo que a los demás les salieran gotitas de sudor en la frente.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la escuela. Más específicamente en la azotea, se encontraba una chica de larga cabellera negra y llamativos ojos verdes sentada contra uno de los barandales del lugar mientras mordía un onigiri.

— ¿Aun te queda mucho aquí? — preguntó alguien sentado a su lado.

— Si, me quedan dos clases más — respondió la chica cuando terminó de mascar su onigiri, oyó un bufido — Por eso te dije que te quedaras en la casa.

— Es que es aburrido — respondió la otra voz.

— ¿Quieres? — preguntó la chica ofreciéndole su onigiri.

— Gracias Sakura — respondió la criatura mientras lo tomaba con sus patas delanteras y lo mordía ávidamente.

— Aun no entiendo…— pensó la chica mirando al minino comer con emoción la bola de arroz.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó nuevamente la otra voz mientras dejaba de comer el onigiri.

— No nada, olvídalo — respondió la chica negando con la cabeza.

— Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero no importa ¿no? Además estoy mejor contigo que en el digimundo — aseguró.

La campana sonó anunciando el final del almuerzo

— Tengo que ir a clases, tu vete a la casa y me esperas allá ¿vale?

— Si — la otra figura se apartó dándole lugar a la chica.

— Ve con cuidado y procura que no te vea nadie — fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

— Me preguntó… ¿Qué pasara ahora? — preguntó en voz alta aquella figura. Luego negó y suspiró — Me iré a la casa antes de que alguien me vea.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquél 'tercer' día de escuela al inicio del año donde esa nueva alumna había llegado.

Ryo había intentado hablar con ella pero siempre que iba a hablarle alguien aparecía 'distrayéndolo' de la tarea y cuando volteaba ella ya no estaba. Y no lo entendía, el podría jurar que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en su primer día de clases lo había reconocido al igual que le había pasado a él. Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo, solo habían sido tres o cuatro años.

Los ex tamers habían notado que esa nueva alumna no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, lo cual les extrañaba. Quienes eran los más 'desanimados' por esto eran Kenta y Hirokazu quienes al instante de haberla vista quedaron 'flechados' por su belleza, como ellos mismos aseguraban pero la chica no hacía más que ignorarlos.

Esa actitud fría y distante les hacia recordar, a Henry y Takato en especial, las primeras veces que habían tratado con Rika. Y es que no se diferenciaban mucho. La chica siempre usaba palabras simples o simplemente ignoraba todo a su alrededor, al igual como hacia Rika años atrás.

Hoy era sábado y los chicos habían planeado ir al centro de la ciudad para pasear un poco y quizás ir al cine o a comer algo ya que no tenían escuela. Todos fueron, menos Kenta y Hirokazu quienes dijeron que ya tenían planes.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Tenemos más de veinte minutos dando vueltas — dijo Rika un poco fastidiada.

— ¿Ya tan pronto te vas a molestar Rika? — dijo Ryo algo burlón. La chica frunció el ceño e iba a rebatir pero Henry fue más rápido.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? — dijo antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

— Me parece buena idea — dijo Takato, Juri a su lado, a quien llevaba tomada de la mano, asintió.

— Creo que es una genial idea — dijo Ryo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Rika? — preguntó Henry a su amiga.

— Por mi está bien — fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar. Takato miraba como su amiga se alejaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. A pesar de que los años pasaban, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

— ¿Vendrán o se quedaran ahí todo el día? — Rika, que iba unos cuantos metros más adelante, se volteó a verlos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ya vamos Rika! — dijo Juri lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga la oyera. Luego arrastró a Takato y los otros dos chicos para darle alcance a Rika. ¿Cómo le hizo con los tres? ¡No me pregunten!

Caminaron algunas cuadras más mientras conversaban acerca de todo y nada, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Decidieron comer ahí ya que no tenían ganas de comer algo muy elaborado.

Luego de ordenar su comida, esperarla y recibirla, buscaron una mesa donde los cinco cupieran a la perfección. Encontraron una rápidamente, tuvieron suerte que no habían venido Kenta y Hirokazu sino habrían estado muy apretujados. Además el lugar estaba muy abarrotado.

Comenzaron a comer enseguida mientras se enfrascaban en una conversación, y vaya sorpresa, el tema central fue la nueva alumna. Ya era normal entre ellos, especialmente entre Hirokazu y Kenta, hablar de ella todo el tiempo.

— A mi me recuerda mucho a Rika cuando recién la conocimos — habló Takato mientras bebía su refresco.

— ¿Qué dices Takato? — preguntó la chica molesta mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Y-Yo? ¡N-Nada! — dijo rápidamente. Pero con aquella mirada, ¿Quién no se intimidaría? Pensó para si mismo.

— Ya Takato, no molestes a Rika — lo regañó Juri, a lo cual el chico asintió varias veces — Lo siento Rika, ya sabes cómo es — se disculpó con su amiga. Y siempre era así, el chico metía la pata, su novia lo regañaba y luego se disculpaba con Rika.

— Si, un tonto sin remedio — afirmó la pelirroja haciendo que todos en la mesa estallaran en carcajadas, menos Takato a quien se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo.

— ¡CORRAN! — el grito de una mujer resonó en todo el local para luego oírse un gran alboroto mientras todos los clientes abandonaban el lugar. Menos los cinco chicos que habían dejado de reír y miraban confundidos como todos salían.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó Henry poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Por qué todos se van? — preguntó ahora Juri.

— No lo sé, vayamos a ver — dijo Rika poniéndose de pie también los otros chicos asintieron y corrieron fuera encontrándose con un mar de gente alejándose a toda velocidad por la calle.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Takato al ver como la gente se alejaba.

— ¡Aquello está pasando! — exclamó Ryo apuntando al lugar de donde la gente huía. Todos voltearon a ver y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

— N-No puede ser. Es imposible — dijo Henry sorprendido.

— Eso es…—

* * *

**Nota final: **

¡Bueno! Aquí traigo mi primera historia sobre digimon. Y nada más y nada menos que de digimon Tamers. Vicio recientemente adquirido :B

En fin… espero que les guste porque… ¡La aventura apenas comienza!

Espero sus Reviews. Cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza o lo que crean conveniente es bienvenido :D

¡Hasta la próxima!

_**Mar Hale de Cullen**_


	2. ¿El regreso de los Digimon?

**Summary: **Cinco años después de que los tamers se despidieran de los digimon han pasado. No muchas cosas cambiaron. Los chicos siguen igual, o aún más, unidos que en esa época. De repente una nueva alumna llega al instituto de los chicos. A partir de su llegada se abre una nueva puerta. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? Y ¡¿Acaso la acompaña un digimon?!

* * *

Una nueva aventura

**Capitulo O2: ¿El regreso de los digimon?**

_— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Takato al ver como la gente se alejaba. _

_— ¡Aquello está pasando! — exclamó Ryo apuntando al lugar de donde la gente huía. Todos voltearon a ver y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. _

_— N-No puede ser. Es imposible — dijo Henry sorprendido. _

_— Eso es… _un digicampo de batalla — dijo Rika con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras observaba la gran muralla de niebla que se había formado a tan solo una cuadra de donde se encontraban.

— Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando — dijo Juri sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Creen que…? — todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

— Vamos a ver — dijo Takato y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a correr en la dirección del digicampo de batalla.

Sus amigos sin esperar más corrieron detrás de él. Durante el camino los chicos no podían evitar pensar porque estaba pasando aquello. No podían evitar recordar los viejos tiempos.

Cuando entraron al digicampo de batalla no pudieron evitar soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa y, Juri especialmente, de miedo. Allí, frente a ellos, se encontraba un digimon muy grande parecido a un escarabajo rojo.

— ¿Es un digimon de verdad? — preguntó Takato sorprendido. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

— Claro que si idiota, ¿Qué más puede ser? — exclamó Rika un poco exasperada.

— Pero esto no tiene sentido, la puerta se cerró hace cinco años — dijo Henry sin creérselo.

— Pero el está aquí ¿verdad? — dijo Ryo mirando al enorme digimon que comenzaba a atacar con sus tenazas los edificios.

— ¿Qué haremos? Si sigue así destruirá los edificios — dijo Juri preocupada.

— No podemos hacer nada…— dijo Takato decepcionado — Si tan solo Guilmon estuviera aquí — pensó apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

— ¡Golpe de gato! — eso llamó la atención de los chicos, quienes al fijarse nuevamente en el digimon lo vieron cayendo al suelo luego de recibir un golpe de un pequeño digimon gato.

— ¿Ese es otro digimon? — preguntó Juri más sorprendida aun. Los demás estaban en la misma condición.

No entendían como es que otra vez los digimon habían aparecido en el mundo real. Se suponía que todas las puertas al digimundo se habían cerrado años atrás y que no volverían a abrirse más.

El enorme digimon rojo se puso de pie y arremetió contra el pequeño digimon intentando atraparlo en sus tenazas, pero el digimon logró escapar aun que recibió un golpe que lo envió a volar varios metros.

— ¡Gatomon! — en ese momento otra persona entró al digicampo de batalla. Llegó por el lado opuesto por donde los muchachos habían llegado.

— ¿Esa es Kouyama? — preguntó Takato con sus ojos como platos al reconocer a la nueva compañera de clases de sus amigos. Estaba vestida igual a como iba a la escuela nada más que ahora en su pierna derecha llevaba un estuche de cartas. Además de que sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes de color rojo.

— Eso parece — respondió Henry clavando sus ojos en ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Gatomon? — preguntó Sakura al otro lado, llegando con su digimon.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo me sorprendió es todo — respondió Gatomon poniéndose de pie — Tenemos espectadores.

Sakura volteó a ver encontrándose con sus compañeros de clase y los amigos de estos, pero decidió ignorar eso.

— Antes que nada veamos de que digimon se trata — sacó un Digivice rojo con bordes blancos — Es Kuwagamon, del tipo virus. Está en etapa adulta, su ataque consiste en atrapar a su enemigo entre sus pinzas y cortarlo en dos — Vamos a pelear, hay que acabarlo antes de que destruya algo más — dijo la chica muy segura mientras sacaba una carta de su estuche

— Como tú digas — dijo el digimon preparándose para atacar.

— ¡Cambio de carta! Conexión W de refuerzo — exclamó la chica mientras pasaba la carta por la ranura de su Digivice.

— ¡Golpe de gato! — gritó Gatomon arremetiendo nuevamente contra el Kuwagamon. Dio dos golpes más seguidos de ese y el digimon desapareció convirtiéndose en datos.

— ¿No absorberá sus datos? — preguntó Rika.

— Vámonos de aquí Gatomon esto acabó — dijo la chica. El digimon vio como la información desaparecía y luego corrió en cuatro patas hasta su tamer.

— ¡Espera! — dijo Takato corriendo hacia ella. Quería hablarle, saber cómo es que los digimon volvían a aparecer en el mundo real. Por alguna puerta debía haber llegado el Gatomon.

La chica simplemente lo ignoró y continuó caminando, cuando Takato iba a correr para alcanzarla una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Volteo para encontrarse con Henry, quien negó con la cabeza. Así que suspiró derrotado mientras los cinco veían como la chica se alejaba junto al Gatomon.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — Todos clavaron sus ojos en Ryo — Si los digimon aparecen nuevamente en el mundo real debe tener un significado ¿no creen? — preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

— Claro que si tiene que haberlo, debe haber una explicación — dijo Juri, aun que en su interior se sentía triste. Todo esto, ver a digimons de nuevo, le recordaba la muerte de Leomon y le recordaba también que no volvería a verlo jamás.

— Claro que la hay. La primera vez que nuestros digimon aparecieron aquí fue porque el digimundo estaba en peligro — dijo Rika cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Crees que sea eso? — preguntó Takato.

— Es posible, después de todo así fue la primera vez — dijo Ryo asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que podremos ver a Guilmon y los demás? — preguntó nuevamente emocionado.

— Cabe la posibilidad pero… no es seguro — respondió Henry de forma razonable. Aun que en su interior deseaba que así fuera ya que, al igual que los demás, tenia deseos de ver a su digimon. A Terriermon.

— Genial, genial — Takato comenzó a brincar como si fuera niño pequeño.

— Pero no debemos ilusionarnos demasiado, solamente es una posibilidad — dijo Henry nuevamente, interrumpiendo la felicidad de su amigo.

— El tiene razón, y deja de hacer eso que es vergonzoso — dijo Rika fastidiada mientras lo golpeaba suavemente.

— ¿Pero que hice? — preguntó el chico infantilmente haciendo que los demás estallaran en carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

La noche había caído cobre Shinjuku y había dejado atrás aquellos extraños sucesos en el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en una casa de estilo japonés se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes sentada viendo la luna y las estrellas, a su lado había un pequeño digimon.

— ¿Qué crees que suceda ahora? — preguntó el digimon haciendo que su compañera volteara a verla con confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres Gatomon? — preguntó la chica, de nombre Sakura.

— Eso, ¿Qué sucede ahora? Es decir, esos chicos nos vieron y al parecer tienen relación con los digimon. Además… tenemos varias semanas de haber llegado a Japón, ¿Por qué aquél Kuwagamon apareció hasta ahora? — preguntó mirando las estrellas.

— No lo sé y tampoco entiendo que está sucediendo pero…— antes de que la chica pudiera completar la frase el timbre sonó — quédate aquí. Iré a ver quién es, no salgas ¿ok? — pidió al digimon poniéndose de pie.

— Por supuesto — dijo el minino ocultándose en la habitación que estaba atrás, que era la de la chica.

Sakura se puso de pie y camino lentamente por el corredor hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a esta suspiro. ¿Quién llama a una casa a las diez de la noche? Luego su mirada se torno firme y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida al ver a Henry parado frente a ella.

— Espero que no te moleste que le haya pedido tu dirección a mi padre — se disculpó — Pero tengo que hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó esta tarde — dijo seriamente y mirándola firmemente.

— Vale, entra este lugar no es apropiado para hablar de eso — dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el chico pudiera pasar.

— Gracias — dijo mientras entraba. Se quito los zapatos y los dos chicos entraron a la gran casa — Tienes una bonita casa.

— Muchas gracias. Ven es por aquí — dijo la chica. Así lo condujo por un largo pasillo hacia una extensa habitación, la cual se veía muy cómoda — ¿Quieres beber algo?

— No gracias — respondió Henry mientras miraba con atención la habitación muy bien decorada — ¿Tu padre no se encuentra?

— No, suele trabajar hasta muy tarde siempre. Así que ya estoy acostumbrada — se encogió de hombros sentándose frente a él — Entonces dime, ¿de qué se trata?

— Es sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde, quiero hacerte unas preguntas — dijo Henry clavando sus ojos en ella.

— Lo suponía — murmuró la chica por lo bajo, pero él la oyó aun que decidió ignorarlo — Bien dime…

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente saco algo de su chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. La chica siguió cada movimiento y observo con atención el objeto que el chico dejó sobra la mesa.

— ¿Tú y tus amigos fueron los que pelearon hace cinco años verdad? — preguntó entonces al reconocer el 'aparato' como un Digivice.

— Así es. Dime ¿Cómo es que… ese Gatomon está aquí? Es decir la puerta se cerró hace cinco años y se suponía que no volvería a abrirse — dijo el chico.

— Eso no lo sé, Gatomon tampoco lo sabe. Es algo que aun no logramos entender — respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Hace cuanto está contigo?

— Hace cuatro años — respondió una voz nueva haciendo que los dos chicos voltearan a ver encontrándose con Gatomon.

— ¡Gatomon te dije que quedaras en la habitación! — la regañó Sakura.

— Lo sé es que…—

— ¿Cuatro años? Pero… no es no…— tanto digimon como tamer voltearon a ver al chico quien tenía la vista clavada en la mesa y los puños cerrados con furia.

— ¿Qué sucede Henry? — preguntó Sakura. El chico levantó extrañado la mirada al oír su nombre iba a contestar cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió.

Un rato después Henry iba caminando hacia su casa. Aun no entendía el porqué de aquel 'recuerdo'. En realidad no entendía porque le había llegado en aquél momento, justo cuando esa chica lo llamó, por primera vez, por su nombre.

— No entiendo, ¿Qué significa eso? Apenas la conozco pero…— fijó su vista en el cielo — Siento que la conozco hace mucho tiempo — dijo recordando de nuevo aquella escena que se le vino a la mente.

**Flashback **

Se puede ver a un pequeño niño de cinco años, de cabello azul y ojos grises junto a una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes jugando en el parque, en el arenero.

— ¡Henry! ¡Henry vamos despierta! — dijo la niña sacudiendo al niño por los hombros.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el niño.

— Nada, es que estabas muy distraído — respondió la niña con una radiante sonrisa mientras se sentaba nuevamente sobre la arena.

— Tu siempre igual — respondió divertido el niño

**Fin flashback **

— ¿Podría ser? — se preguntó mientras entraba a su casa, que por cierto ni cuenta se había dado que había llegado.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar la dirección hijo? — preguntó su padre al verlo entrar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dirección? — preguntó de forma distraída.

— ¿Cómo que, qué dirección? La de la casa de la familia Kouyama — respondió el hombre.

— Ah… si — dijo el chico — Iré a dormir, buenas noches — y antes de que el padre pudiera decir algo Henry ya se encontraba en la seguridad de su habitación.

Igual de distraído entro a su habitación y se cambio la ropa por el pijama y luego se recostó en su cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Mañana… hablaré con los demás — pensó antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, bastante tranquilo hasta que…

— ¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?! — gritaron Kenta y Hirokazu a la vez haciendo que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí voltearan a verlos como si estuvieran locos.

Todo el grupo de ex tamers se habían reunido en el parque central de la ciudad y los chicos les comentaron a Kenta y Hirokazu acerca de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

— Cállense que la gente nos ve raro — dijo Rika molesta.

— Lo sentimos es que…— miró a su amigo.

— Es verdad, es que es difícil de creer. Aun más sabiendo que la ultima puerta que había quedado abierta hacia el digimundo se cerró hace cuatro años y medio — completó Kenta.

— Pero es cierto, nosotros lo vimos — aseguró Juri.

— Es cierto, estábamos comiendo en el centro cuando la gente comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Cuando miramos a ver de que trataba un digicampo de batalla había aparecido no muy lejos de ahí — agregó Takato.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se había cerrado la puerta hace años?

— Es cierto, tu padre aseguró que la puerta jamás volvería a abrirse de nuevo — agregó Hirokazu volteando a ver al peli azul.

— Es verdad, el lo dijo pero…— Henry no sabía que decir ya que sus amigos tenían la razón. Su padre había dicho y asegurado que no podría volverse a abrir aquella puerta.

— ¿Hablaron con esa chica? — preguntó Kenta.

— No, no hablamos con Kouyama — respondió Juri.

— ¿Kouyama? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en…? — Los ojos del chico se abrieron por la sorpresa — ¡¿Ella es el tamer de ese Gatomon del que hablaron?! — gritó Hirokazu sorprendiendo a sus amigos por la forma de decirlo.

— ¡Cállate idiota que alguien puede oírnos! — dijo Rika fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Pero…— antes de que pudiera seguir, y Rika mandarlo a volar, Ryo lo detuvo tapando la boca del chico.

— Es como tú dices Hirokazu, y deja de causar alboroto — dijo Ryo, el chico asintió así que Ryo lo liberó — No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella aun. Quizás podamos intentarlo mañana en la escuela, ¿verdad?

— Yo eh hablado con ella ayer en la noche — tan pronto Henry dijo eso se arrepintió al notar las miradas picaras de Rika, Ryo y Takato.

— ¿Así que ayer en la noche? — exclamó Ryo con algo de burla.

— N-No… bueno verán yo…—

— ¡Eres un maldito Henry! ¿No te alcanza con tener a todas las chicas de tu clase y nuestra clase detrás de ti? — dijo Kenta con el ceño fruncido.

— Es cierto, además las de ultimo año también están muy interesadas en ti — agregó Hirokazu con el ceño fruncido también haciendo que las mejillas del chico se tiñeran de carmín.

— Espera yo no quise decir eso. Fui a su casa para…—

— ¡¿Fuiste a su casa de noche?! — exclamaron los dos chicos 'molestos'. Los demás veían la escena con diversión.

— ¡Si, si lo hice y ya déjenme hablar! — Exclamó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, pero ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás y las burlonas de sus amigos, más las molestas de Kenta y Hirokazu, continuó — Estuvimos platicando acerca de los digimon.

— ¿Qué averiguaste? — preguntaron Rika y Takato muy interesados en el tema.

— Ella me contó que Gatomon está a su lado hace poco más de cuatro años. Llegó a ella el mismo mes que la puerta que se encontraba abierta en la casa de Guilmon se cerró — explicó.

— ¿Es eso posible?

— ¿Quieres decir que cuando la puerta aquí se cerró, se abrió donde quiera que ella estaba? — preguntó Rika.

— En Londres, si — respondió Henry asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Pero…— todos intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

— ¿No quiere decir eso que le digimundo está en peligro nuevamente? — Todos miraron a Juri confundidos — Es decir, la primera vez que los digimon llegaron aquí fue porque el otro mundo estaba en pésimas condiciones.

— Quizás sea eso — dijo Henry no muy seguro, a lo que los demás asintieron.

.

.

.

.

A su vez, en el digimundo…

— ¡Oye Guilmon la puerta está a punto de abrirse de nuevo! — grito un pequeño digimon con grandes orejas.

— ¿Cómo dices Terriermon? — preguntó un dinosaurio rojo.

— ¡Así es Guilmon! La puerta pronto se abrirá y podremos ver a los muchachos — exclamó Terriermon emocionado. Anhelaba mucho ver a Henry y Suzie.

— Si es así, ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Guilmon ladeando la cabeza.

— Bueno… Reanamon fue a buscar a Impmon, hace meses no sabemos nada de él y está preocupada. Además quería avisarle lo de la puerta — comenzó a enumerar — Lopmon intenta encontrar a Calumon ya que no lo vemos hace varios días — siguió enumerando, a Guilmon le salió una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Era la quinta vez ese mes que Calumon se extraviaba — Y tanto Guardromon como MarineAngemon junto a Monodramon siguen buscándolo — terminó clavando sus ojos en su amigo rojo, quien igualmente lo imito clavando su mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Crees que esté en alguna parte del digimundo?

— Momantai… ¡Todo saldrá bien Guilmon! — Intentó animarlo Terriermon — Piensa que pronto podrás ver nuevamente a Takato.

— ¡Tienes razón! Pronto veremos a todos — exclamó alzando los brazos con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Terriermon — Por cierto… ¿Cuándo se abrirá la puerta?

— En dos semanas creo — respondió no muy seguro Terriermon.

— Vayamos a buscar a Reanamon y ayudémosle con eso de buscar a Impmon — dijo Guilmon animado.

— ¡Vamos se fue en esa dirección hace poco! — Terriermon saltó a la cabeza de Guilmon y apunto la dirección.


End file.
